Summer In Seventh Heaven
by xkel612x
Summary: The 10th Season is over. Some faces leaves, and some old ones return. But one thing is for sure. Life as everyone knows it is gone. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Answering Questions

I don't own 7th heaven. The WB does.

Season 10.5, Episode 1: Answering Questions...

Camden's Backyard  
Simon-...You needed to talk to me about something?  
Sandy-Yeah..about the baby.  
Si-What's wrong? Is he okay?  
Sa-He's great, your son is doing great.  
Si-That's good..double-take ? Did you just say he's my...son...as in my child..not Martin's?  
Sa-Yes, this is OUR baby.  
Si-Wow! You both are great! hugs Sandy and baby I love my life!

A young man walks in through gate  
Ruthie-Martin face lights up Is that you?  
Martin-It's me..yeah..  
R-I thought you weren't coming. Sandy and your baby are here, you know.  
M-Ya..about that..It's not my baby..  
R-Who's is it then? looks at her brother and Sandy Ohhhh..I get it now. I'm gonna go say hi to them walks over to them happilyhugs he brother Congrats about the baby, Simon! This is the last thing I expected to happen today. Actually the best thing..thinks of her's and Martin's future...

Later that night...(around 10:00pm)

Sandy and Simon are sitting at a table, others also there, sleeping baby in his arms.

Si-I'm still having a hard time believing this..he's my son, wow. I love you both so much..

The rest of the family takes the cue to leave.

Sa-So, do you think there could be a future for us, you know..  
Si-Of course. Are you kidding..it's only right that I marry the wonderful mother of my son, so we become a family.  
Sa-Did you just ask me to marry you!  
Si-smiles I think I just did!  
Sa-YES! YES! YES! Simon, I will marry you!

Meanwhile..Rose is about 30 feet away, talking to Lucy.

Ro-looks over at Simon and Sandy overhears the "yes, i'll marry you part"  
walks over  
Ro-Is there something you'd like to tell me?  
Sa-Um..  
Si-Well, its sorta funny how it turns out...I'm the father of Sandy's baby..and we're getting married!  
Ro-I can't beleive you! You must have been planning this all along  
Si-I..I..  
Ro-Nothing to say..you are such a jerk! storms off  
Sa-This is all my fault...runs the other way, beginning to cry  
Si-looks down at his now awake son Is this really happening? I don't regret a thing that happened, especially you, but why did it have to turn out this way...

At the other side of the yard...

Ru-I really can't belive the baby's not yours..after all of that trouble  
Ma-Do you hate me?  
Ru-appears shocked Never! Why do you ask..  
Ma-I was a jerk. I never should have given you the news differently. I just want everything to be cleared up before anything happens between us.  
Ru-smiles, excitedly and confused Speaking of which, just give me a minute..walks over to Paul, the Scottish boy she me at the rehersal dinner I'm sorry, someone very important in my life has just come back, so I can't date you..  
P-That's okay. I ahve a girlfriend in Scotland, anyway.  
Ru-Thanks for being there the past few days. You know, your girlfriend is a very lucky girl to have you.Bye..

walks back over to Martin  
Ru-Now that that's over with  
M-pulls her behind a large bush


	2. Creating Poblems

Episode 2: ...Creating Problems

The next morning...

The whole family is gathered around the dining room table, eating breakfast.

Ru-stares off into space, swirling spoon in cereal  
L-Ruthie? Everything okay?  
Ru-Huh? Oh yeah..fine smiles, and continues to stare off into space  
Sa&Da-Mommy, we're done our breakfast. Can we go play superheros?  
An-Yes, of course.  
twins leave room  
Er-Are you sure everything's fine, Ruthie?  
Ru-Better than fine...smiles again  
L-What do you mean by that...?  
Ru-startled, thinks quickly Umm...bye...runs out of room  
An-Someone go find her...  
L-I'll go, ya know, since I'm her sister and everything runs up to Ruthie's room

L-Hey, it's me.  
R-lays on bed, staring at celing Come in.  
L-Sooo...anything you wanted to tell me...maybe about..say..you and Martin..?  
R-appears shocked How..did you know?  
L-Ehh, I seem to know these things sometimes  
R-smiles  
L-appears excited Now give me every last detail. Don't leave a thing out!

Meanwhile...

In the backyard

Simon and Sandy sit on a bench together. baby is inside sleeping

Si-I feel really bad about what I did to Rose last night. I never should have gotten engaged to another girl hours after we called the wedding off..  
Sa-almost starts to cry Are you saying...you don't want to marry me...?  
Si-No! Are you kidding? I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just think we should put off the engagement until the end of summer gets up and walks around  
Sa-sits, almost crying Thinks: Does he really love me? Is it just for the baby that he's doing this? What if he leaves me, too?...  
Ruthie and Marin makeout

Later that day...

In the living room

all females in the house are there

Sa-Can I talk to you for a minute?  
An-Sure  
L-Yeah  
Ru-Okay  
Sa-I don't think Simon really loves me. I think he just wants us to stay together because of the baby.And something about Rose being jealous, too.  
L-Don't worry. I know my brother. he's just looking out for the best interest of everyone.  
Ru-And if anyone can keep a promise, it's him.  
An-Okay, if you're not going to be getting married for awhile, I'll offer you the garage apartment. It's open now that everyone's left.  
Sa-face lights up Really? Thank you all!

In the Yard...

Matt and Sarah are about to leave to go home

Si-Hey, can we talk?  
M-Sure.Of course.  
Si-What should I do? Sandy thniks i don't want to get married right away because I don't really love her. I just want what's best for everyone. To settle down and everything first.  
M-Wellll..if I overheard correctly, Mom and Dad are giving the garage apartment to you guys  
Si-Thats good...but what should I do about the Sandy situation  
M-Just listen to your heart, Simon. It'll tell you the way to go. walks away  
Si-sits down on grass and looks up at sky What do I do...?


	3. Secrets, Secrets are So Fun

Episode 3- Secrets, Secrets Are So Fun

A few days later...

In the living room  
Si-You're really giving us the garage apartment? After all of the trouble I've caused.  
E-Trouble? What trouble? I have a new grandson and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. How can that be trouble?  
An-Here's the key.  
Sa-Thank you! You don't know how much this means to us!

Meanwhile... 

In the kitchen

Ruthie and Martin are kissing. Lucy walks in

Ma-appears shocked  
Ru-Don't worry. Lucy knows smiles  
L-I just came over to say hi, but I guess this isn't the best time. walks into living room

Sandy and Simon leave for their new home

L-Watch out for them two.  
An-Simon and Sandy? What about them?  
L-Nooo. Martin and Ruthie--. Oh crap!  
E-What's going on?  
L-runs into kitchen and out back door Nothing!

An-Lucy! You know whay you said! What were you talking about!  
L-I was pretty much sworn to secrecy, but there is a VERY slight chance there could be a future for them. Notice how friendly they've been lately.  
E-Thats it?  
L-That's it. But you should watch out for the two in the garage...You never know what's going on with them nowadays...

In the garage apartment...  
Sa-Okay, I just put him down for a nap.  
Si-Okayyy..soo...   
Sa-Just admit it you love me. I love you. Lets get married.  
Si-But first...grabs her, kisses her, they fall down onto bed

..and in the yard

M-I wanted to know..  
Ru-..You wanted to know what?  
M-Do you want to go grab a slice of pizza or something?  
Ru-I'd love to! I mean..that sound good.  
M-Okay..lets go..

The pizza place...

M-Good pizza, isn't it?  
Ru-That's all you have to say? I know you like me. Well, no duh, we did sorta make out in my kitchen  
M-Are you sure you don't hate me for anyhting that's happened in the past year. I'm sorry.  
Ru-I don't hate you. Now eat your pizza. Maybe we can stop by the garage apartment later. Simon and Sandy are out...

In the garage apartment..

Sandy and Simon kissing on couch  
R-I thought you were supposed to be out?  
Si-Same with you. Why are you back here anyways  
R-Um...   
Si-Oh...no...I should have known. You guys have been boyfriend/girlfreind for 4 days, and you already thought about this..I can't beleive it..   
M-It's not what you think..we came over to say hi  
Sa-When we were supposed to be out?  
R-Yea...   
Si-Do ANYTHING to my sister, and your dead!  
Ruthie and Martin leave  
Sa-Now where were we?

The next morning at breakfast...

Problems are everywhere. Lucy's parents want her to spill the beans about Ruthie and Martin. Simon looks like he wants to beat up someone. Ruthie/Martin and Sandy/Simon hope the others ones wont spill their secrets

E-Guess what?  
Family-what?'s huh?'s whatever?'s  
An-How would you all like to go to the beach in a few weeks? We booked the house we stayed at a few years ago, remmeber.  
Family-Yeah's, cool's and awesome's


	4. Seashells, Swimming and Surprises,Oh my!

Episode 4- Seashells, and Swimming and Surprises, Oh My!

A few weeks later...(they go on vacation in early June)

Garage Apartment

Si-Did you finish packing, yet. Only an hour till we leave?  
Sa-Yeah..Can we talk...  
Si-Haha. The last time you said that, you told me I had a son. What's it gonna be this time..another baby?  
Sa-...   
Si-Umm..   
Sa-Possibly...I don'tknow for sure yet.  
Si-You're kidding, right?  
Sa-No, I'm not. This is serious. I don't want you to leave me just because of this..  
Si-Leave? I'd never leave you! I love you more than words can describe!   
Sa-Thanks hugs him I love you too!  
Si-But we should find out for sure..before vacation.

In the living room...

Ruthie and Martin kissing on couch  
An-walks into room Um..something you'd like to tell me?  
Ru-Mom? Umm..this is Martin..well no duh..my boyfriend.  
An-You two? really? smiles  
Ru-You're not mad?  
An-Why would I be. Just don't tell your father about this.

An hour later, the family piles into two cars, except for Simon and Sandy

Garage apartment

Si-So..it's true..it really is..  
Sa-I cna't beleive it.  
Si-Next year, I'll be the father of two children, married to their beautiful mother. AMazing the way things turn out  
Sa-But we can't tell your family on vacation...and we should plan the wedding for..like soon..  
Si-I love you!  
Sa-I love you, too.  
the couple smiles and walks out the door

The whole time, in the garage, Ruthie ahs been hiding behind the couch   
R-OMG! I can't believe my ears. Is this true? Have I got dirt on them or what... Later that day at the beach houses

Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Sandy, and Ruthie/Martin in one house, parents and twins in other

House #1

Ru-Uhh, don't know if anyone realized it, but there are only 3 bedrooms smiles  
Si-Ohhh, no. I'll share a room with Martin, Ruthie, you share with Sandy   
Ru-I'm 16. I can make my own decisions.  
L-You're 16. You are not sleeping in the same bedroom as your boyfriend.   
Ru-YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS! You cant tell me what to do! runs out front door   
Sa-Are you two really that serious?  
M-Not yet..something wrong with that..?  
K-That's my wife's little sister. Don't even think about it.  
M-You can't tell me what to do either. Who gave you that right! I'm leaving runs out front door also

In front of House #1, on the beach

Martin and Ruthie are sitting down

M-We need to talk.  
R-I know..are we that serious where we'd sleep in the same room? same bed?  
M-I've been hiding something. I've liked you all along. I guess I was just afraid of rejection  
R-You mean you've dreamed of the day we'd get married, too.   
M-Uhh..embarrasing, but yes.  
R-I..I..love you.  
M-I love you, too..  
they share a long kiss

They get up, and return to the house

R-Anyone here? I'm sorry about before!  
ten seconds later  
M-No one's here..are you thinking...  
R-..what I'm thinking!

M-But what about..?

R-Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you can't get pregnant the first time.  
They race each other up to bedroom

The next day...late morning...the beach.

R-Did that really happen with us?  
M-I think so..  
R-It was just soo..  
M-..random   
R-OMG. It really did happen..what if now...  
M-What if..what?  
R-...What if..almost in tears..i'm pregnant, too.  
M-That would...no..wait..what do you mean "too"  
R-Oops..dont think i should have let it slip about Simon and Sandy. They're having another baby.  
M-No way..  
R-Yess wayy..  
M-Just dont worry about this. enjoy vacation,and we can worry when we get home.  
R-runs away while saying You don't care,do you? I could possibly be carrying your child!

Day 2, 2:00pm, In front of house #1

Sa-I am feeling really guily right now.  
L-Why?   
Sa-I told Simon we were having another baby.  
L-Why feel guilty. That's great!  
Sa-One, I was lying, and two, I said it just to make sure he'd marry me.   
L-Wowww..you really said that..  
Sa-Yeah..I practically almost told him the truth at lunch. I ahte living this lie. Just DON'T tell anyone. No Simon. Not Ruthie or Martin or your parents  
L-Don't worry. I can keep a secret. Day 5, last day of vacation

Simon still dosen't know the truth about Sandy. Ruthie and Martin try to cover up their nervousness

In front of the house

L-So, have you and Martin been getting along well on the vacation  
R-It never happened..don't tell mom and dad..  
L-What never ha-...oh nooo...you didn't do what i think you did! did you!   
R-Ummmm..yeahhh. bursts into tears it happened so fast, and totally randomly...I'm not sure yet, but I..I..cries more  
L-hugs her sister and holds he close It's gonna be okay..whatever happens, it'll be okay. i can keep your secret, too.

Later that evening  
On the beach

Si-Heyy..walks up How's the mother of my beautiful one, and future two children..   
Sa-Good. But we need to talk...again.  
Si-What's to talk about? We have an aborable son. We're getting married. We're even having another baby..life is good.  
watch sunset together


	5. Good News, Bad News

Episode 5: Good News, Bad News

Everything is going right with Simon and Sandy. Everything is turning out wrong with Ruthie and Martin.

It is now early July. The family is back from vacation.

The Garage Apartment

Simon and Sandy are working on wedding invitations

Si-There..last one is done, ready, and sealed.  
Sa-One more month till the wedding. I can't believe it.  
Si-Me either...and I KNOW I'm making the right choice to get married this time.  
crying baby  
Sa-I'll go get him.  
Si-No, I can. You shouldn't have to do all of the work. You do not know how guilty I feel for missing out on the first few months of his life. 

Meanwhile...in the yard.

Martin sits, waiting impatiently and nervously. Ruthie comes out back door, in tears  
M-runs up to her Did you find out...  
R-Yeah. holds back more tears  
M-..and..   
R-What do you think?  
the two sit down on the grass  
M-Uhhmm..you're crying  
R-For a reason. I guessed right...I'm having your child!  
M-This is some type of joke, right.  
R-No! leans against his shoulder I'm being serious!  
M-You are..and your sure it's mine..because last time this happened with Sandy, Simon was the father.  
R-I cna't beleive you even said that! Of course it is! 110 sure!   
M-Don't worry..hugs her close..its all gonna be okay...  
R-No its not...I'm halfway done highschool, and this happens. I wish nothing had ever happened between us. I would have been happier if you had just completly ignored me.  
M-No you wouldn't have..  
R-Your right..but what about school..my parents and family...and you...are you jsut going to leave me becasue of this?

The next day...

Living room

Lucy, Ruthie, and sandy are all sitting around on the couch

R-Can you guys keep a secret? talking in a quiet and miserable voice  
S-I guess. Depending on how big of a secret it is?  
L-No more secrets! This is very stressful, keeping everyone's secrets. And haven't I already kept both of your secrets  
R&Sa-What secrets about her?  
L-Can I tell?  
R-Sure..   
Sa-Yeah.   
L-Okay. Sandy told Simon she was ahving another baby just to make sure they would get married, but she isn't.  
R-Ohh..wow..not big compared to my newest secret..remember what I told you at the end of vacation, Lucy...  
L-Yeahh..did you find out yet..you know..  
R-Uh huh..yesterday...  
Sa-Find out what..?  
L-Ruthie..?   
R-I am...sometime next March or so, I'll be having Martin's baby.   
Sa-gasps Omigosh! Are you serious?  
L-Wow...   
R-Yes, I'm serious..but I don't know what to do next..about school, Martin and I, and worst of all, telling Mom and Dad..  
Sa-It'll be fine! You have your sister, me, and Martin, here to help you. Simon..on the other hand, if he found out about this..he'd kill Martin  
L-Well, the first thing you have to do is tell Mom and Dad  
R-Noooo..   
Sa-You have to. They'll trust you more if you don't hide the truth form them.  
R-Thanks guys, for giving me this advice and everything. I think I'll tell them at dinner tonight.  
L-You can't be that brave, and just flat out tell them smiles we need a plan.  
three girls huddle

Behind the office door  
Si-thinks Wowww, she said that just so I'd make sure to marry her. Doesn't she know I love her? But the real problem..where's Martin? I'm going to kill him for what he did to my sister!  
Runs into backyard

The backyard...  
Martin is walking in from getting a pizza  
M-Heyy, Simon. Whats up? Whats wrong?  
Si-You. You're what's wrong.  
M-Puts the pizza down on picnic table thinks: does he know about Ruthie and I yet?  
M-What did I do wrong? I thought we were friends?  
Si-After what you did to my sister, I jsut want to kill you! throws a punch   
they get into a fist fight. it lasts five minutes, until the back door opens

R-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? What's going on? screams frantically  
they get up off the ground from the fight  
Si-You..you..I found out..your little secret sharing session..how could this happen..your 16! not even done high school yet!  
M-It's not her fault! I was the one who decided to come here that night. I was the one who stuck around and went on vacation with you.  
R-What are you talking about? It's my fault! I was the one who loved you so much, and never wanted you to get away!  
Si-IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS! How could you let this happen. If I'm like this, imagine how mom and dad will react!

After dinner that night...

Ruthie, her parents, martin, SImon, Snady, Lucy, and Kevin are all sitting around the dining room table, eating dessert, or drinking coffee the girls have come up with a plan to tell the parents

R-motions to Sandy  
Sa-Umm..we have some news for eveyone. The wedding is scheduled for August 12th! Only another month and a half!..and..  
A-That's great!  
E-...and..   
Sa-That's right, there's more good news!  
R-Looks over to Lucy, then back at Sandy. she hopes everything will go according to plan  
Sa-Next year..you're going to have another grandchild! Besides the 2 sets of twins!  
E-That's wonderful!  
A-You should be very excited. A wedding, and two children..that's great for you!  
E-You must be excited, Simon!  
Si-knows the plan, and plays dumb I am. This is wonderful!  
Sa-...but...   
A-What?   
Sa-I'm not the one having another baby.  
A-..but how is that..? It's not Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, Lucy and Kevin, or you and Simon, which means..begins to get concerned Ruthie?  
R-voice barely above a whisper Hi...  
A-Is it you? begins to get mad Thats nearly impossible! Great joke, kids, you really had us fooled..  
R-Nearly impossibe, but not completly impossibe..  
A-You..you..mean this isn't a joke?  
R-begins to cry No, mom, it's not! I know I made a huge mistake, but we all just have to accept it..right?  
E-GET OUT..  
A-OF THIS HOUSE!  
Si-NOW!   
R-cries louder NO! IF I AM LEAVING, I'M NEVER COMING BACK! AND I'M TAKING THE BABY'S FATHER WITH ME!  
All eyes turn to Martin  
M-stands up Okay, you think it's me, don't you?  
A-I would have thought it was you for sure. It isn't!  
M-It is.  
E-BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT!  
R-FINE! But don't expect to see either of us, or our child again!  
Martin and Ruthie quickly pack some belongings, and head outside


	6. At Least I Have You

Episode 6-At Least I Have You

Martin and Ruthie walked down their block, and around the corner   
R-Heyyyy..I have an idea! Lucy said she would be there to help me with whatever I needed...  
M-Your point is?  
R-They have an extra bedroom. Maybe they'll let us stay there for awhile   
M-Good idea..but you parent would probably get even more mad at them.  
R-Are we just going to live on the streets for the next who knows how many years? No.  
M-Okay, lets go.  
they come up to the house. no one's home, so they sit on the lawn  
M-I told my dad this afternoon. Considering what happened to me last year, he wasn't too mad or shocked.

An hour later...

Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah walk up  
L-Martin? Ruthie? Is that you?  
R-Yeah..we sorta need a place to stay tonight..  
K-Sure. Take the guest bedroom..there's only one bed, but I guess that dosen't matter anymore, at this point, anyways. looks at them   
R-Thank you sooo much!hugs everyone  
M-But it might be more than just tonight. Maybe a few weeks or so.  
L-Maybe the next 8 months or so..remember, we're on your side! But we have to keep this a big secret from Mom and Dad...

The next morning...

Lucy and Kevin's House,Guest Bedrrom

R-Ughh..I feel horrible! I feel like I'm gonna be sick, and my head hurts.   
M-Do you need me to get anything for you?  
R-How about a cup of tea. But it still won't make up for you making me feeling this crappy. It's mostly your fault I'm like this  
M-Okay. I think I'll go get the tea you wanted. walks out of room  
L-walk in room How are you feeling?  
R-Horrible..ugh.   
L-Don't worry. I know exactly how you feel. I was in that same position about two months ago. I can't wait until my twins come in the winter. Wouldn't that be funny if you ended up having twins, too? leaves room  
R-Ohhhh nooo. What was I thinking, getting myself into this mess?

In the garage apartment...

Sa-I think I jinxed myself yesterday when I told the truth about us. I feel like really horrible this morning. Almost like I'm going to be sick...you know what that means..  
Si-jokingly You have the flu? Kidding. You really think..were having another baby? For real this time?  
Sa-Yes. I think I'll go see a doctor this afternoon.

The doctor's office

Sandy goes to see if she's really having a baby. Ruthie wants to find out if she's ahving twins or not.

R-What are you doing here?  
Sa-Long story..explains, You?  
R-Another long story..explains  
Sa-hears her name being called, Ruthie's is called right after

An hour later...  
Right outside the building

Sa-Soo..   
R-I'm not having twins! Yay! I could NEVER handle that! You?  
Sa-Yeah, next year, your parents are going to have 8 new grandchildren from 5 sets of parents  
the two girls jump up and down  
Sa-Okay. Tomorrow, we're picking out wedding and bridesmaid dresses..yay!   
R-I'll be there!  
they walk back towards seperate cars

Lucy/Kevin's House

R-walks in front door I'm back!  
M-How was the doctor's appointment..  
R-Good..we're having one baby..a girl!  
M-gives her a hug That's great!  
L-Did I just hear what I think I heard? You're having a girl! Congrats!   
Sa-walks in door Don't you want to know about my baby, too? I just came over here after telling Simon we were going to have another boy!   
L-Congrats to you too!  
R-Wow! Within the next several months, mom and dad are going to have 8 new grandchildren. They might only meet 7, though  
Sa,M,L-look at her, concerned  
R-I'm not sure if Mom and Dad ever want to see me or speak to me again leans up against Martin's shoulder and begins to cry

L-Of course they'll want to see you again! You're their youngest daughter. WHat they said last night was just an instant reaction type thing.   
R-...and you know this how?  
Sa-Lucy and I talked to your mom this morning. She knows your here. She wants you to come back home. Your dad, on the other hand is still acting the same way. If you moved back in, it's likely he'd never trust you again.  
R-So should I move back in..?  
L,Sa,K,M-YES!   
R-But what about Martin. After all, he is the baby's father?  
L-One thing at a time, sister!


	7. Back Home Again

Episode 7- Back Home Again

A few days later...  
In front of Ruthie's house, 3:30pm

Sa-Ready?   
R-Ready as I'll ever be  
L-Don't worry. It'll be okay. You have us.  
M-It'll be fine  
R-walks up and knocks on door, opens seconds later

A-Ruthie! Welcome home!  
R-You mean you aren't mad?  
A-Well..yes..I am still a little mad, but happy to have you home again

Lucy, Sandy, Martin and Ruthie walk inside  
M-motions to Ruthie  
R-Mom...we have some news for you!  
A-Good news, I hope?  
M-Great news...  
R-We're having a girl!  
A-That's great!gives her daughter a hug  
Si-walks in door How about our news?  
Sa-Oh, yeah..Simon and I are having another baby..a boy!  
A-Congrats to you, too!  
L-Let's go celebrate!  
Others-Great idea! Sweet! Cool!  
A-I just have to go get your father and the twins.  
K-Okay. Kevin and Savannah can come, too, right?  
A-Sure! 

The kitchen...

A-We're going out to celebrate!  
E-Celebrate what?  
A-Ruthie came back home! SHe's having a girl, and also, Simon and Sandy are ahving another boy!  
E-No thanks.  
A-Why?   
E-My 16 year old daughter is still ni high school and having a baby..she messed up the rest of her life! Thats why.  
A-Don't be like that. Can't you just be nice for a few hours?  
E-Probably not, but what the heck, I'll go anyway. I'm happy for Simon and Sandy. walks to front of house  
A-thinks: Both couples aren't married. How is he happy for one and not the other?

At the resturant..

The family is done eating, and is now talking...

E-So, Simon, i hear you and Sandy are ahving another boy! Congrats.   
Sa-Thanks.   
M-And..   
E-Oh, yeah..you guys are having a girl.  
A-kicks here husband under the table Be nice!  
A-Let's talk about Who's going to live where, and everything, once Sandy and Simon get married.  
Sa-Ruthie and Martin can move in with us.  
R-In the garage?  
Si-No. Can I tell them the news?  
Sa-Sure   
Si-We just bought a house, two blocks away!  
M-So the four of us would live there?  
Sa-Yes, good idea, isn't it?  
E-No.   
A-Let's take a vote. All in favor of Ruthie and Martin moving in with Simon and Sandy raise hands.raises hand  
Lucy, Sandy, Ruthie, Martin also raise hands. Kevin and Simon half raise   
A-There. It's settled. The four of them are livng together, as of after the wedding

The next day..(the wedding is a week away)

At the bridal shop

Matt/Sarah and Mary/Carlos have flown in for the wedding

Sa-After dozens of dresses, I really think this is the one..looks in the mirror at a cream colored strapless dress, decorated with pearls and lots of fabric  
Sa-..and of course the pink tank dresses for the 4 bridesmaids

At the coffee shop, right after dress shopping

Ma-So..how are my sisters doing. Have I missed much since the last time I talked to you.  
L-You know we're having twin boys, right?  
Sar-..and us, too.  
M-Yeah, heard that already.  
San-I have some news..Simon and I are having a baby! Another boy!   
Mar-Congrats! How about you, Ruthie? How's Martin?  
R-Good. We're actually sort of like bofreind and girlfriend..yeah..  
L-kicks her younger sister under table  
R-Ohh, yeah..Umm..you know mom and dad are going to have 8 new grandchildren next year..  
Mar-Yeah..two from Sarah, two from me, two from Lucy, one from Sandy, and...wait, that's only 7..you don't mean..you, too? smiles Its a joke, right? 

R-No begins to get sad I know it was the biggest mistake I've ever made, but I'm sort of glad its turnig out the way it is..maybe..just maybe..he'll want to marry me someday..  
Mar-You mean Martin? He's the father!  
R-smiles Yeah. I really, really, hope he'll marry me someday...that would be a dream come true...


	8. Wedding Day Drama

Episode 8: Wedding Day Drama

Garage Apartment, 7:00am  
Simon and Sandy are doing last minute stuff  
Sa-Okay..all of the guests ahve responded, except for..  
phone rings  
Si-Hello?   
Ro-It's me..I'm coming to the wedding.  
Si-Ohkay. See you then.hangs up  
Sa-..Rose?   
Si-She's coming.  
Sa-I have a feeling this is gonig to be very tough for you.  
Si-Nah. No way. It's all going to be great.  
Sa-Okay. I have to go check on the baby.  
Si-thinks to self What am I doing? I know it's the right thing, but the pressure is on from everyone else.

The house...Ruthie's bedroom

M-Good morning..how are you feeling today?  
R-Okay..I guess. Today's going to be really exciting..you know..the wedding and everything.  
M-It will. Do you want me to get you anything?  
R-No thanks. I'll see you in a little while  
Lucy walks in, Martin walks out  
L-How are you this morning?  
R-Physically, okay...emotionally..not soo good.  
L-What's wrong?  
R-Its..its..just that I have no clue what's going to happen when the baby's born. Will Martin move out? Stay here? Marry me? Ignore me?  
L-Ohh..sounds like..smiles You want him to marry you!  
R-Yeah..but I'm only 16. halfway done high school. I can't get married this young. That's why I'm afraid he's going to get away, and never speak to me again leans against her sister's shoulder

Outside the room..

M-thinks to self Is that really what she thinks? She does want us to stay together? She knows I'm not going to leave her..but she needs more proof...runs off, down stairs

Living room, 7:30am

Martin talks to Ruthie's parents

M-I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I ahve a huge, life changing question.  
A-Is Ruthie okay?  
M-She's fine..  
E-Then what is it?  
M-I wanted to know..ask permission..to ask your daughter..to marry me.   
A-You have my okay.  
E-You know, for once, you're doing the right thing. You have my okay, too.   
M-Thank you so much! Of course we wouldn't get married for at least another year. When everything begins to settle down again. Thank you!

The jewelry store..9:30am

M-Looks at the long glass shelf of rings..  
Rose-You're Martin, aren't you?  
M-Yeah..why are you here?  
Rose-Just thought I'd buy a necklace or something. You?  
M-It's a very long story..  
Ro-I have time.  
M-Okay..explains story  
Ro-Wow..good luck with you two. But the thing I don't understand is why Simon and Sandy are getting married so soon. I originally thought the wedding was going to be in October or November. Do you know why?  
M-I'm not sure if I should say. walks to other side of store

Ro-Why can't you say?  
M-Well, if I do say something, you have to keep a secret.  
Ro-Okay. I can.  
M-They're having another baby.  
Ro-Ohh..good for them..so when should the baby be coming?  
M-I think sometime in early February..talks as he pays for the ring, paying more attention to the ring Now I have to leave. See you later.

Ro-February? That means..they were together when Simon and I were engaged...impossible? I want to kill him!

An office type room in the church, 3:30pm

Simon sits around, waiting for weddding time. He hears a noise and turns around to see someone standing in the door

Si-Rose...?   
Ro-cries Simon? How could you do this to me?  
Si-Break up with you..it was a decision we made together, right?  
Ro-No..how could you...how...still crying...I know why you're marrying Sandy..   
Si-Because I love her.  
Ro-Are you seriously that dumb?I know..I know she's having another baby. You two were together when we were still engaged, weren't you?  
Si-What are you talking about? Before the wedding, I hadn't seen her in two months  
Ro-Oh yeah..I'll believe you...I have to go find a seat in the church. See you later walks out of room  
Si-What was that about? The Main Church

Simon is at the back of the church, thinks: Here goes nothin'  
Sandy walks down the aisle, vows, are read, etc

E-Do you, Sandy, take Simon to be your husband?  
Sa-I do. places ring on his finger  
E-Simon, do you take Sandy to be your wife?  
Si-takes the ring, but pauses for a second  
I...I... 

Sandy looks at him with a concerned look

ten seconds later

Si-I..do!   
E-I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!   
Si&Sa-share a long kiss  
Many people in the church clap

Ro-crying Why did I come here today? Why didn't I say something during the ceremony? Am I really over him? leaves the church before everyone else

Wedding Reception, backyard

The evening is going great. Almost everyone is having a great time. Except for...

Simon walks by a table  
Ro-Simon, we need to talk.  
Si-Okayyy..about what?  
Ro-You. Sandy. Martin told me.  
Si-Told you what?  
Ro-I ran into him this morning at the jewelry store. I asked him how everything was going. He told me about the baby coming next February.   
Si-February? The baby's not due until March 4th.  
Ro-Really? Well, I understand. Martin was sort of in a confused, nervous mood today. It was only a mistake.  
Si-Why did you come to the wedding anyway? I thought you hated us.  
Ro-I have my reasons...umleaves table I'm gonna go talk to Sandy now.   
Si-Wait! Why was he in a jewelry store? And confused? sits back in chair

Front of the house

Martin and Ruthie are sitting on a swing together

R-Martin?   
M-jumps up, startled Huh? What?  
R-Wasn't the wedding nice?  
M-Yeah, it was.  
R-I hope when I get married someday, my wedding is that beautiful.  
M-Uh huh...  
R-What's with you tonight? You seem nervous. Did I say something wrong?  
M-No, no. It's nothing really..  
R-Okay.   
they sit back and watch the sunset

M-looks at watch thinks: 8:30 already? I better ask her soon.  
M-Ruthie?   
R-Yeah?   
M-glides out of seat, gets on one knee, and pulls ring out  
R-smiles excitedly, but nervously  
M-Ruthie Camden, will you marry me?  
R-YES! YES! YES! jumps up and down Martin, I will marry you!   
M-places ring on her finger  
R-I can't believe this is happening! I love you so much!

9:00pm Martin and Ruthie walk into backyard

R-Mom! Dad! Martin and I are getting married!  
E&A-Congrats! Good for you!  
R-Who should we tell next?  
M-I'm not sure. Somebody the two walk off toward other people  
A-You really are happy for them?  
E-Of course. This is what they wanted. Not nessesarily at this time, but it was inevitable that it would happen someday.  
A-Why can't everyone be happy, all the time,like this?  
E-I'm not sure everyone is happy. Rose might not be over Simon yet.   
A-Really..? 

The other side of the yard...

Rose and Sandy are talking

Sa-No way...Simon..does he know..?  
Ro-No. I really hope you're not mad at me.  
Sa-Of course not. You're one of my best friends. I understand..  
Ro-hugs Sandy Thanks for being so understanding! But we should talk some more about this soon...


	9. What a Not So Wonderful Summer

Episode 9: What a (Not So) Wonderful Summer

two weeks later

Lucy, Sandy, and Ruthie are sitting in the backyard painting nails, drinking lemonde, and reading magazines

L-We should really do this more often  
R-I know. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten into all of this trouble if I had been doing this all the time.  
Sa-So, did anyone decide on baby names yet?  
L-Not yet.  
R-No.   
Sa-Me either. I've been caught up with all of this summer drama, with everything, and I can't sleep anymore because of what Rose told me at the wedding...  
L/R-look over at Sandy  
Sa-I said to much, didn't I? I did.  
R-Or more like not enough.  
Sa-Remember the fight the night before the wedding?  
L-The one where Rose lied to Simon just so he would marry her?  
Sa-Yeah. But she wasn't lying...  
R-covers mouth Omigosh. Are you serious? What's Simon going to do?  
Sa-He doesn't know yet.  
L-When does she think she's going to tell him? When the baby's 3 months old and she randomly shows up?  
Sa-HEY! Was that an insult?  
R-Yes, it was.  
Sa-Who told you to talk?  
L-I did! You ruined this family! MY BROTHER IS THE FATHER OF TWO CHILDREN WITH TWO MOTHERS! MY 16 YEAR OLD SISTER'S HAVING A BABY AND GETTING MARRIED! THIS IS JUST SO MESSED UP! pours a glass of lemonade on her  
Sa-Aaah! You are so gonna get it! throws lemonade back  
R-YOU DID ruin the family!  
the three throw lemonade and icecubes at each other

Several minutes later...

Lucy/Kevin's House

Lucy walks in front door, soaking wet, head to toe

Savannah-Mama?   
Kevin-Lucy? What happened!  
L-crying Sandy..Ruthie..fight..lemonade..  
Kevin-Fight? You're kidding! Like physical?  
L-still crying, lies down on couch No..lemonade..throwing..ice..  
K-You're having twins in 4 months! Are you nuts to go out and do something like this?  
L-It's not my fault..they started it.  
K-You sound like you're five when you say that. Now calmly explain what happened.  
L-explains 

Meanwhile... 

R-walks into the house the four share Martin, she's crazy!  
M-Who?   
R-Sandy. Not crazy..but she complelty ruined everything when she came! Simon..Me..Rose..You..everyone!  
M-You mean you never wanted to see me again?  
R-No..I don't mean it like that. She just messed up how and when everything was supposed to happen.  
M-You know, regardless whether Sandy's baby was mine or not, I was coming back here for Simon's and Rose's wedding  
R-face lights up You really mean it?  
M-Yes. gives her a long kiss

The other side of the house...

Sa-Maybe I did ruin everything!  
Si-No you didn't!  
Sa-Your whole perfect family is messed up now, thanks to me.  
Si-Yeah, this wouldn't have happened if I never met you in the first place.   
Sa-Are you saying you wish you never met me!  
Si-Not exactly..  
Sa-FINE! Go back to Rose and.. stops herself before she spills anymore No..don't! I love you! You mean everything to me! I hate fighting with you.  
Si-Same here kisses her

Dinner that night...

A-What happened today was completly unacceptable.  
R-But mom..  
A-You heard me. That was stupid. You could have hurt yourselves, not to mention the babies.  
L-Mom, can we go home now?  
A-Sure   
Lucy and Kevin get up and leave  
Sa-Us?   
E-No   
R-But...   
A-This argument was stupid. No one ruined anything.  
Sa-I'm sorry.  
R-I guess I am, too. Mom, I had a question.  
Sandy and Simon leave  
A-Okay.   
R-What am I going to do when the first day of school comes again? It's already August 23rd. I have to face all of the torture and humiliation and rumors alone.  
A-looks at Martin, whispers: Tell her  
M-I never completed my senior year. I have to take it all over again.   
R-face lights up Really?  
E-Yes, really. You don't have to go through all of this alone. We're here for you.  
R-Thank you so much! hugs everyone

R-I don't know if I'm speaking just for myself, but I'd have to say this was the best summer. Ever!

End of summer season


End file.
